After it all
by YGOfangirl4ever
Summary: Post cannon, set in ancient Egypt. How? find out. Atemu left Seto his throne after leaving the memory world. Now the new king is slowly falling in depression, and Mana, the new court magician, tries to help him. How? Let's just say, one name holds the bigest importance in this ecuation: Kisara. SetoXKisara Probably a two-shot. Enjoy :)


Bakura: What is up with THIS?!

Tenshi: ...Plot Bunnies...?

Marik: *shakes head*

Tenshi: I KNOW I should be writting my other storries, but, well, I'm still waiting for more votes on my poll *hmpf-es*... Also... This plot bunny has been bugging me the whole evening! *gasps* And bugging me worse than any bunny ever has! *despairs* You know how annoying one of THOSE is when you're BORED?!

Ryou: Tenshi-chan doesn't own anything :D

Tenshi: -_- Why does that sound... shomehow... not nice...?

_Line of EPIC-ness_

It had been a few weeks since the final battle against the King of Thieves, and the evil god Zork. A few weeks since the unexplained departure of the Pharaoh, and Egypt was slowly trying to return to normal. People were re-building, and trying to return everything that was destroyed, to its initial state. However this battle had caused Egypt a great deal of damage, and until things were beck to how they were suposed to be, there would be a long time. Crops have been lost, entire villages destroyed, and more importantly, thousands of people have died in the horrific battle that had took place on the lands of Egypt.

And those losses have been indeed grave, as some of the most important people in Egypt were also between the victims.

The sudden departure of their Pharaoh also didn't help the people, who were strugling hardly to keep their thoughts optymistic.

And Atemu had at least left someone to take his place on the throne. Someone who he trusted fully, and who, he was confident, would be able to take the right decisions for Egypt, in this time of crysis.

His Cousin, Seto, the last one left alive of his trusted priests, and weilders of the millenium items, and the last member of the royal family's blood-line. And now it fel onto his shoulders to guide Egypt through this dark time they were passing, and back to a time of glory.

And the people put their whole trust into their new leader, who had been trying his best to guyde his new subjects wiseley, and give them the faith, that they so desperately needed, that things would soon be better.

However this trauma that they had all experienced was not one that could soon be forgotten by anyone, and the people of the court were no exception to that.

Mana, former apprentice of the court's magician, had now bcome weilder of the millenium tauk, and promoted to the title of court magician. However, the girl had by now lost not only her mentor, but her two childhood friends, and all the others priests, who were also important friends for her.

And she wasn't the only one. The new Pharaoh himself, Seto, had lost everyone he held of some importance. From the other priests, to Atemu, his cousin. However for him, the wound went much deeper.

For him, there was a girl, that held a very special place in his heart, who was lost in the battle. A girl whom he had saved from the wrath of the civilians. A girl who he had protected even after granting her a space under the palace's roof. A girl who had run miles through the desert to be with him. A girl who he loved. A girl, who had given her life to protect him.

Kisara...

And it was slowly getting to him.

Despite his efforts to keep calm, and hold a cool judgement, he was falling further and further into depression, especially with all the stress he was subjected to.

And his people noticed it, too. The times when his eyes would glaze over, and he would stare off into space, for extended periods of time, his reluctance to take decisions over a person that he knew could affect his close ones, and not lastly, the sadness that would creep into his eyes any time he would lose concentration over his facial expression for even a second.

Needless to say, the people at court were all concerned for their pharaoh's well-being, but they also weren't about to go and talk to him about it. It was not something that just anyone could do.

And so the pharaoh kept living on miserably as Egypt was working hard to collect itself from between ashes and building pieces.

Soon enough, new priests were found to protect the Pharaoh and the millenium items, and the council was able to resume it's duties, and possibly help the people cope better with everything.

Yet there was still one priest who wasn't going to let the matter of their Pharaoh pass as easily as the others. She may have not been such good friends with Seto as she had been with the other priests, but still, they shared something now that would keep them closer to each other than ever before.

They both took active part in that battle, and both of them have had to live through seeing the deaths of all the previous priests, their friends, and the departure of Atemu.

They now had this in common, and Mana wasn't going to let the other suffer as she knew he did. She didn't know how, but somehow, she was gonna help her friend.

... the last of her friends...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mana walked up the large corridor to Seto's chamber, where she knew for sure she'd find the other. The long cape she was wearing was blowing wildly behind her as she hurried to the chamber juat ahead of her.

She had just recieved a vision from the tauk. She wasn't sure what to make of it, after all it was a very vague piece of information, but one thing she knew. The Pharaoh couldn't go on as he was. Or else, it wasn't going to end well. It was as simple as that.

She finaly arrived to the grand doors to the Pharaoh's chambers, and the guards allowed her passage to knock on the door. Once entrance was granted, the doors were opened by the guards, and with a quick thank you, the girl walked inside, where she was greeted by Pharaoh Seto sitting down at the large table.

"My Pharaoh." The teen greeted.

"Come sit, Mana." After she did as instructed, Seto turned a questioning gaze on his friend, knowing she'd pick up and say what she came to say.

"My Pharaoh, I have something to discuss with you... Thing is, people are noticing... you falling into depression."

Seto slightly tensed at the subject that he knew the girl was trying to aproach.

"And..." she took a small pause to sigh, before continuing, "Look, I know that you are affected by what took place here, but you can't just keep it all in, and go on as if nothing's happened."

"And what, pray tell me, am I suposed to do then?" He asked harshly.

"Look, I know it's painful. I was there too. But you have to understand, what you are doing is NOT healthy! You can't go on like this! Seto, soon enough you are going to collapse! I saw it! Just... I don't know! But you can't go on like this! Seto I can't do it! I can't see another friend fall, I just can't!" the girl went into hysterics, almost breaking down completely. She still rememberd the feeling that the tauk relayed to her, and she remembered it clearly. She knew she couldn't take going through it for real, and even more, she was verry deeply concerned for her friend.

"Mana, I understand your concerns," he started on a calculated tone, "but I can't do anything about it. I can't let myself break down in front of the people, not now. They need a strong leader, and I have to stay strong for their sake."

He knew that he had to force himself harder and harder to stay calm and calculated with each minute and each day passing, but like he'd said. There was nothing he could do about it.

"Yes, you can! You can try to at least talk about it! Noone was ever meant to be alone. People are made so we can share our feelings with others. Just, try to talk to me about it... When it becomes too much, talk to me. Let me help you!" she said with a smile. Then, jumping up from her seat, "And let's go for a walk!" she said, all hiped up and back to normal again.

Shaking his head, the proud ruler stood up and followed the jumping girl through the hallway and to one of the palace gardens. Once under the clear, blue sky, he closed his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of the slight breeze on his skin, and listening to all the different sounds of the various plants' leaves rustling against each other, insects jumping around almost as aggitated as Mana herself, and the fish swimming through the water in the small pond in the middle of the garden.

"She died for me..." his deep voice suddenly resounded through the garden, taking the girl by surprise.

"Huh...?"

For a few seconds, the two were silent, as Seto took to gasing at the sky, before averting his eyes to the ground, hair shadowing his face, making it impossible to see his expression.

"She let herself die... for my sake." Mana was still slightly confused, but also knew better than to put questions. Seto would tell her everything, in his own time. "When Akunadin aimed to kill me, she let herself take the blow. That should have been me who died there. Instead, I had to whitness her death with my own eyes..."

As soon as he looked up, Mana was completely shocked to see his eyes have such a glassy look to them; watering, she realised.

"Did... did you love her?" The girl asked hesitantly.

But the look in his eyes was enough answer. Now that he'd let the walls around his emotions fall, she could see each end every one of his thaughts and emotions reflected in his eyes, and the deepness of the emotiones, frankly, scared her. To feel so deeply for someone, and see them die in front of your eyes... She couldn't even begin to imagine that sort of pain. Now she knew why he was in that danger. The pain he felt was probably enough to start eating away at him from inside out at an incredible rate.

Switching her astonished expression to a kind smile, she asked...

"What was her name...?"

. . .

"Kisara..." he answered after a few seconds, his eyes having a far away expression in them.

Grinning, Manna jumped over to him. I see. Now turn that sad frown on the other side, and while I go to attend my own buisness, you go and get yourself a free day!" the hyped girl ordered, pushing the Pharaoh down the hall against the older's wishes.

Mana had been in the spell room for quite some time now, searching from spell to spell, certain that she could find _something_ to help her out. They had tens and thousands of spells, from the simplest transformation spell, to complicated rituals requiring more casters and even sacrifices, all possible tipes of spells, out of each at least one had to be of some use to her.

Moving to a new crate of scrolls, she soon decided to switch to a new approach. Chanting a short spell, she used her right hand to point, levitate and move spells around, sorting through them by levels of dificulty as this would definitely not be at the same page with levitating innanimate objects.

"Come on...!" she urged as sorting through the spells.

It just had to be there.

='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='=

A while later, the doors to the throne room were thrown open startling the council and the Pharaoh who were talking inside.

"Priestess Mana, what are you causing such chaos for?" another priestess, and oler woman, asked sharply. Her name was Sheira, and she was the weilder of the millenium scales.

"I have important news for the Pharaoh. First of all, your majesty, I did advise you to take a day off as far as I remember, and I had my reasons for that. But, this isn't why I came here now!" The girl said, panting slightly, a bit more excitedly than anyone in that chamber would have liked. And as everyone took a closer look at the girl, they all noticed the determined spark in her eyes, and mentally groaned, already expecting the worse.

As her lips moved and formed words, Seto's breath was caught and his eyes widened at the statement. Sitting up abruptly and startling the clueless council members, his eyes were fixed soley on the magician girl in the room.

"What, did you just say?"

"I know, how to bring Kisara back." the girl repeated, her smirk-smile-grin still firmly in place.

And with those words, Seto's whole world was turned around.

Marik: What the...? Ok, you do know how cliche that ending is, right?

Tenshi: Maybe, but so what? It's not like it's a spell that can be performed by and on just anyone. A simple resurrection spell, would be cliche. But this is gonna be slightly different. And even if not, I was in the mood for some KiraraXSeto, and well, like I said. Most annoying and insistent plot-bunny ever!

Ryou: Anyway, please please please people, go up to our profile and vote in the poll. We really need your feedback! *makes puppy-dog eyes of doom*


End file.
